


Cozy

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy time by the fireplace for Bruce and Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 14, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 19, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 339  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Just a little something I dashed off as the temperatures remain frigid! Enjoy! :)

It was the snowiest, most bitterly cold winter in Gotham’s history. Crime had gone down because it was too cold for the criminals to be out on the streets.

In Wayne Manor, a warm fire crackled in the fireplace in the living room. Bruce had cancelled patrol, something that he had done frequently during this winter. Dressed in a white shirt, dark-blue silk smoking jacket, and matching pants, he read a book, glad of the rare opportunity to catch up on his reading.

He could smell Alfred’s homemade chocolate chip cookies as a plate was set down on the small table next to the couch. A steaming cup of tea was set next to the plate in its yellow rose-sprigged saucer.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Very good, sir. Might I say it is also good to see you ensconced here at home for an evening?”

Bruce smiled. “Thank Mother Nature.”

Alfred nodded and returned to the kitchen. Turning a page, Bruce sipped the mint tea and ate a warm cookie.

Strong arms wrapped around his neck. “Don’t you look cozy?”

“Perfect night for it.” Bruce turned another page.

Soft lips nuzzled his ear. “You’re so warm.”

“I’ve been sitting here by the fire for awhile.”

The arms slid away and a lithe body fell over the back of the couch and onto the cushions in a tangle of limbs. Dick wore an over-sized red sweater and green sweatpants. He often liked to go barefoot but wore socks today. Naturally, they were yellow, Bruce thought with a mental eye-roll.

Dick grinned lazily at him as one leg draped over the couch. The smile turned into a pout. “I’m cold.”

“Even in that big, ol’ sweater?”

Dick grinned. “Even in.”

“All right.” Bruce let out an exaggerated sigh. “Come here.”

Dick flashed a brilliant smile and curled up tight beside the older man. He turned the pages of Bruce’s book as Bruce fed him cookies and tea. The wind rattled the windowpanes as the temperature dropped outside while it warmed up inside.


End file.
